Fairy From Another World
by kwlgirlbec
Summary: From the ruckus emanating from the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Alissa suspected that new members had finally found their way to the Guild, but all too soon she realises that the Tenroe team have returned. Now, she can finally experience the way in which the Guild once was, and how she hopes it will remain to be. An ongoing collection of short stories.
1. Story One - A Shy Soul

_**A/N: Hello! So this is a short story I wrote because I love Fairy Tail. For the moment it's stand alone, but to be honest I could continue this with either different adventures, or maybe an Arc (I have thought of one for the OC, but I could do the Magic Games one - my fave Arc btw!). Its all going to be a time thing to be honest and whether I actually finish the Arcs, but if you have a preference, or a request, let me know.**_

 **Story One - A Shy Soul**

Alissa stood on the edge of Magnolia, her black cloak flapping in the wind as she looked over the guild hall. Even from this distance, she could hear the ruckus that emanated from the small building. It made her wonder if they had finally found new recruits; perhaps some that could breathe some life into the old place. However, as the thought came to mind, she knew it wouldn't have made any difference. The only people that could fill the hole in their hearts were gone and from what the council had told them they weren't coming back.

It was at that moment she made her decision. To anyone looking towards her position they would have thought the girl with the raven-coloured hair twisted into a french braid simply disappeared, but in reality she had shifted to a dimension that reflected their own. Slowly, she made her way to the guild, frowning as she entered to behold her friends surrounded by many others - the Fairy Tail emblem on their bodies not escaping her notice.

"Woah, looks like we were going so hard we brought the spirits in to party."

Alissa jumped as a man in a helmet bent down to seemingly inspect her face. Within an instant, she was surrounded by three wooden totems that were chanting a high pitched 'party' repeatedly, causing her to let out a high pitched shriek.

"Y-you can see me," she gasped, hiding herself under a nearby table.

Next thing she knew there was a loud bang as Bickslow landed on top of the table, bending down to peer at her.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" A girl with glasses scowled, seemingly annoyed at having her conversation interrupted.

"Come on, sunshine, come out and party," Bickslow grinned, his head hanging upside down as Alissa stared at him open mouthed.

"What are you doing, Bicks?" A muscular, blond haired man questioned, his transparent form causing Alissa to gasp as she spied the bright yellow lacrima embedded in his body.

"I'm telling you!" Bickslow announced, shifting to stand tall on top of the table so that all eyes were on him. "There's this super scared spirit under the table."

As the guild members moved into position, Alissa shrieked, shifting into sight to jump out from the table and hide behind Master Macao.

"Master, you've let too many people join the guild," she muttered, peeking out to observe the people around her.

It seemed that everyone had eyes on her now.

"That's no spirit! Hey, Alissa, how long have you been back?" Romeo called over with a wave.

"Oh, not long. Hey Romeo, what's up with your face?" she questioned, seemingly calm as she smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. "Last time I saw you it didn't do this weird thing. Are you… 'smiling'?"

"Get off," the young boy laughed as she pinched his cheeks. "They finally came back, Alissa! They're all here."

Alissa seemed to notice the people in the room once again and picked up the small boy in the hope of covering her face.

"And these people are…"

"They're the members we lost on Tenrou island."

As Alissa hugged her arms around Romeo's waist, evidently using him as a human shield, she finally began to recognise people from the drawings she had peeked at as Reedus worked on them over the years.

"Right… I recognise some of them…"

"It's nice to meet you," a blonde girl greeted her, moving forwards, her arm outstretched, before she was shunted to the side with a high pitched shriek.

"Back off," the girl with glasses warned, her eyes alight as she inspected Alissa.

"Ow - what's the deal, Evergreen?" the blonde complained, rubbing her but with one closed eye.

"Bickslow found her, therefore she belongs to the Thunder Legion. It's about time you stopped nabbing all the new recruits and they got some decent company for a change," Evergreen announced, taking a dominant stance.

"Erm… actually…"

"Alissa should be free to align herself with anyone she wants to," a scarlet haired girl announced, her armour covering her from head to toe.

"Well, actually…"

"She wants to be my apprentice, don't you?" Evergreen asked sweetly, her murderous gaze promising death to any form of refusal.

"Yes mam," Alissa gulped.

"Excellent."

Alissa stepped back as Evergreen smiled both widely and creepily, only to find herself backing into Bickslows chest.

"Good luck, sunshine. You're gonna need it," he grinned, resting a hand on her shoulder.

XxX

"Here you go," Mira smiled, placing a pint in front of Alissa before moving on to the next table.

"T-thanks," Alissa called quietly, ducking her head as Mira glanced back over.

Evergreen crossed her arms, clearly scrutinising her 'apprentice' as she picked up the pint and gulped at it nervously. It seems she wasn't the only person that was interested; the whole guild seemed to glance in her direction every so often. Apparently, she was the talk of the place. In response, she traced a pattern on the table in the hope they would soon forget about her.

"You're so nervous," Evergreen commented, resting a hand on her cheek to lean on the table. "Rule number one: a Fairy Tale mage should be confident in their abilities."

Alissa nodded, taking another gulp of her pint.

"I realise that it might be a challenge, but with some styling tweeks, maybe a little tuition with your magic, and we'll have you shining like a fairy," she continued, the gleam in her eye making Alissa nervous enough to down the rest of her pint.

"Here, I thought you could use another," Bickslow grinned, placing another pint in front of her, adding himself along with it to join her on the bench.

Behind him his three totems bobbed up and down each of them chainting 'another'. Alissa tilted her head, sensing the magic of the souls that were bound in each of them.

"So you have some sort of soul magic?" She asked him, hoping to avoid his gaze by starting on her second pint.

"That's right," he nodded, downing his drink in one, "and your soul is bright yellow, sunshine. Pretty hard to miss."

"I suppose I'm correct in guessing that your magic power allows you to become cloaked or invisible?" Freed inquired, shifting his legs over the bench to join them.

Alissa followed Bickslows lead and downed her drink.

"Actually, it's more like I enter a different plain of this dimension. A mirror image of our own. While I'm there I can see you, but, usually," she emphasised the word directing her gaze to Bickslow, "you can't see me."

"Here, have another," Mira smiled, placing another pint in front of the girl who grabbed at it eagerly.

"Thanks Mira," Alissa called out.

"Well, haven't you perked up," Laxus noted, approaching the group with arms crossed.

"It's my guidance. It can work wonders for a girl," Evergreen announced smugly.

"Yeah, that or the booze."

"Just the man I wanted to see!" Alissa smiled, leaning across the table and placing her hands under her chin.

"Is that right?" Laxus inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Absolutely - you see I'm real interested in where you got that lacrima from," she asked, her gaze inquisitive.

Alissa watched as Laxus's face dropped, Freed managing to upstage him as he slammed his fists on the table in his rage.

"Apologies," Alissa sighed, holding up a hand in peace. "I meant no offence."

"Don't worry about it," Laxus told her, taking a deep drink from his own glass. "Just a momento courtesy of my deadbeat dad."

At that moment their eyes met, Alissa witnessing a flash of something dark before he scoffed and turned his attention back to his empty glass.

"How about a refill? Or something stronger?"

"I'll take it if you're buying."

"Might as well, especially since I never seem to buy a drink around here," she laughed, swinging her legs over the table.

"That's probably because it's the only way to get you talking," Evergreen huffed, watching as the girl sauntered towards the bar.

On her approach, she smiled at the rosy-checked third master, "what's the Dreyar preference when it comes to spirits, third Master?"

"Now listen closely, young one," the third Master whispered loudly, wrapping an oversized arm around Alissa's shoulder with a gleam in his eye, "the key to a Dreyar's heart is…"

"Now Master, that wasn't what she was asking at all," Mira giggled, placing down two small glasses on the bar filled with a strong spirit.

"Thanks Mira," Alissa grinned, sliding one glass to the master before picking up the other.

"Stop right there!"

Alissa looked sheepish as Master Macao stood up on a far bench, pointing at her over the entire guild. From her long-term guild members came a mix of fearful cries and eager anticipation.

"Calm down, Master, it's not for me," she scowled.

"Like I'll believe that again. Quick, somebody get that glass," Macao commanded.

"Alright! Time to test out the new recruit. I'm fired up now," Natsu bellowed, running at Alissa with a blazing fist.

"Natsu," Lucy squealed, "he told you to get the glass, not pound her into dust!"

Alissa rolled her eyes, sidestepping Natsu before sliding the glass across the table towards Laxus who caught it with amusement. Immediately, Natsu recovered, picking himself up from where he had face planted the floor.

"Oh, so you're fast, are ya? Well let's see how you handle this!"

Alissa swiped and dodged each of Natsu's flaming fists, finally rolling back onto the table top and kicking at his head to knock him back. In response, he caught himself, sucking in his breath as he released a torrent of intense fire.

"Interesting," Alissa commented from within the retreating flames.

Soon, the fire had been sucked away to reveal that she had materialised a silver staff embedded with glowing vines, topped with a sphere which glowed like a bonfire.

"If you think that's good wait until you see this!" Natsu bellowed, following up with a fiery wing attack.

However, he was left blinking in disbelief as the space before him appeared empty, void of anything but her fluttering cloak which fell to the ground. His ears twitched as he listened for her return. Spinning, he managed to catch a glimpse of her before she pointed her staff, a grin on his face as he sucked in the torrent of flames she sent his way.

"Thanks for the snack," he smirked, wiping his mouth before his expression became shocked. "Wait a second! Can all ghosts perform fire magic?"

"That's what you noticed?" Gray exclaimed, looking at the skin tight black trousers and forest green t-shirt that hugged the girl's curves and cut off at her navel.

"Oh no! Maybe Gray would notice Juvia if she wore more skimpy outfits," Juvia gushed, her but wiggling in excitement as she turned her back to Gray.

"Don't start," Gray groaned, looking blank faced as he watched Natsu turn a sickly shade of green, his hand flying to his mouth as his cheeks puffed out.

"I hear it sucks when a dragon slayer eats his own magic," Alissa tutted, tilting her head in sympathy as he keeled over with a long groan. "Also, I'm not a ghost."

With a frown, Alissa sent away her staff, crossing the room to pick up her cloak and dust it off with a swipe before placing it back on her body. Finally, she returned to the table, swiping Bickslows pint as he stared at her open-mouthed.

"What was that, sunshine?" he breathed, his tongue hanging out like a dog.

"What?" Max commented, his arms folded across his chest smugly. "Did you think we didn't have any S-class mages anymore?"

"S, S-class?" Evergreen yelped, her eyes wide.

"But if you had mages of this calibre than why did you let Twilight Ogre step all over you?" Freed inquired, raising an eyebrow as everyone crowded behind Alissa, indicating for him to shut his mouth.

"Wait, Twilight Ogre was bothering you?" Alissa growled, her eyes narrowing on Macao.

"N-no, not really. Well, yes," Macao cowered, shrinking back with his palms raised. "We weren't really keeping it from you, just not telling you…"

"Master!"

"Look, kid. You had enough on your plate trying to keep up our reputation. The only reason we still have S-class quests was because the clients wanted you specifically," Macao sighed, rubbing his head. "I'd hate to think of the amount of jewel this guild owes you when we couldn't pay out."

"I don't care about that," she scowled. "Keep me out of the loop again and I'll trap you in my dimension and wrap you in spirit vines."

"Lucky…" Wakaba muttered.

Xxx

"Are you gonna sulk out here all night," Laxus scoffed, leaning against the wall, arms folded.

Alissa scowled, looking up to Laxus's spirit self. As with everyone she looked at across the dimensions, he appeared slightly transparent. With a sigh, she closed her eyes, shifting herself back to into sight

"How am I supposed to get some peace around here with Bickslow around?" she muttered, shaking her head as he let out a deep chuckle.

"Welcome to my world."

"You know you're pretty lucky," she admitted, drawing a pattern on the ground as she hugged her knees. "Don't get me wrong; the whole guild looked out for me, but there was never enough of us, not enough money coming in. I insisted I wanted to work alone, but…"

"It sucks."

"Yeah," she smiled, pressing her palms on the ground to stand up. "Most of the time I felt like no matter what I did… it wasn't enough. There was still a gaping hole in their hearts."

"I'm sorry."

Alissa tilted her head, pressing her palms on the ground as she stood up.

"What are you apologising for? It's not like it's your fault. I'm just glad that you finally found your way home," she beamed, tilting her head as she moved closer to him.

"Wow, when you get talking you really don't shut up, do you?" Laxus joked.

"Hey," she yelled, poking him in the chest. "Just you remember that you seeked me out!"

"You know I've been wondering about something…"

"Oh yeah?" she challenged, an eyebrow raised.

"Why did your cloak fall off when you fought Natsu? Do you have some sort of stripping problem?"

"Of course I don't - I'm not Gray! I don't have time to focus on taking my cloak with me when I'm in a fight. You see my magic is soul-based so while the magic extends to take it's container, it's skin tight, meaning the tighter your clothes the more likely they are to come with you."

Suddenly, Laxus's face transformed into a sly smile, "so does that mean if you're push too hard you'll forget your clothes entirely?"

"And you call me a pervert! You need a serious time out," she growled.

"What, you think you could take me, sunshine?" Laxus challenged, his expression amused.

"I could certainly put you in your place," she huffed.

"Go for it."

Alissa lashed her hand out, looking as if she was trying to push him over. When he didn't move, she suspected it was a habit from most opponents not being able to generate the force to push him over. However, she had other plans as she forced him to cross the dimension, his black and fluffy hooded cloak falling to the ground as his body became transparent.

"Dammit," she muttered as she picked up the coat. "Clothes were too skin tight to get left behind."

Raising her eyes she took in his unamused expression, watching as his transparent form crossed his arms.

"Alright, you've made your point," his voice echoed, his head unsure of where to look. "Alissa?"

Alissa laughed, entertained as the transparent Laxus began to pout. With a sly smile, she walked away. She wouldn't keep him there long. Just until he had learnt his lesson. She wasn't a pushover and when she said she could put him in his place - she meant it.


	2. Story Two - Lightning Strikes Twice

**Story Two - Lightning Strikes Twice**

Alissa frowned at the notice board, contemplating each job before disregarding them entirely. With everyone heading out on jobs and their limited availability it seemed that they were going through a slow patch and she couldn't help but wonder why her S-class requests seemed to be non-existent. She didn't always take them, but it was nice to have the choice. Spotting Mira behind the bar, she decided to approach her on the subject.

"Hey, ummm, Mira?" she called hesitantly.

"Oh, come now, Alissa. Surely you're not still shy around us?" Mira teased her, a bright smile on her face.

"Sorry, that's just me, you know?" she shrugged, brushing her foot across the floor. "Anyway… I was just wondering if any quests came in for me?"

"I think we got one in, but the third Master asked me to hold back on giving it to you. You should probably go and talk to him," Mira suggested, her focus on wiping down the bar.

"Oh… thanks," she muttered, shifting into her dimension as she turned.

Out of sight, she observed the guild, trying to figure out why her request had been held back. Spotting Bickslow, she moved to sit on the bench next to him, resting her head in her arms.

"What's up, sunshine?" He grinned, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Is that Alissa?" Freed inquired.

"Na, I'm just partial to a good greeting to the sun every now and then," he snarked, his totems whizzing around her position.

Freed frowned at his friends sarcasm, looking towards the circling totems, "I suggest you remove the totems. They're a heavy indicator to her presence and if the third Master is aware that's she's here, she'll never find him."

Alissa creased her eyebrows, for the first time finding it annoying that Bickslow could only see her soul and not hear her. Frowning she placed a hand on his and tried to focus her magic power.

"Is he avoiding me?" she asked, pouting when Bickslow just frowned down at her hand. "Damn it."

However, her frustration was put on hold as she saw a small figure peek out from the back room. Her eyes narrowed as the third Master emerged, deciding to take his favourite place on top of the bar. Immediately, she ran over, shifting into sight which caused him to jump out of his skin.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he yelled, his face ballooning to a gigantic size and turning a deep shade of red.

"Sorry, third Master. It's just um… my quest," she mumbled, getting quieter with every second.

"What was that?" He questioned intimidatingly.

"Sorry," she told the ground, finding authority figures to be the worst people to talk to. "I was wondering why you were hiding from me in the back room."

"Hiding," Makarov squeaked, his face now down to normal size, "who said anything about hiding."

"Is this about my job request?" she asked, wide eyed.

"Alright," the Master sighed, giving her a serious look. "Upon examination of your S-class status I have decided to revoke that title until official promotion procedures can be performed."

"What?" She gasped. "But I've completed three in the six years I've been here - surely that's enough to show you that I can handle it?"

"That may be so, but it does not excuse the fact that the first of the quests you untook shouldn't have happened in the first place and let's not forget about the S-class mission in which you failed. It is well known that failure of any kind on these missions can cost you your life!" He ranted, flaming Alissa's turbulent emotions.

"But the fourth Master said I could go on that quest," she argued, looking to Macao hopefully.

"I told you that thinking you had gotten the quest from the board, not my office draw," Macao defended himself, his voice lost as Alissa continued.

"And that 'failed' mission - I swear it wasn't my fault. The council refused to listen that their request wasn't justified. I can't capture an innocent man."

"Regardless, you have been breaking the rules. No-one is permitted to go on an S-class mission without the appropriate promotion trial, or the accompaniment of an official S-class wizard," Makarov said pointedly.

"Why bring a tag along that you can defeat?" Bickslow interjected, giving her a grin, "Beating Laxus has got to show you she's made of tough stuff."

'Tough stuff' the totems echoed excitedly, giving Alissa a moment to recollect herself. Thankfully for her, Bickslow thought the whole 'trapping Laxus in a dimension' situation was hilarious and loved to tease him over his 'defeat'.

"She did not beat him, she trapped him in an alternate dimension. Something which I suggest she refrain from repeating," Freed commented.

Freed on the other hand had been furious and it showed as his face darkened, his eyes red with murderous intention. Alissa shivered slightly.

"Well?" She asked, her eyes wide with hope as she looked at the Master.

"Despite whether you can call that a defeat, it is besides the point. To be S-class means you have knowledge, skill, and heart. Each of these attributes must be tested to prove your worth."

"Don't you think I'm good enough?" She whispered, trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill out.

"It's for the best, Alissa. I never should have let you go out on those quests in the first place," Macao said, bringing up his arm to comfort her, his hand meeting emptiness as she disappeared.

XxX

Alissa found Laxus sitting in the woods on the edge of Magnolia, a place where a clear view of the Guild Hall was never far from sight. Quickly, she dragged her sleeve across her face, trying to cover up the tears and sat cross-legged across from him. With a deep breath, she shifted.

"I see that Freed didn't murder you, then," he commented, his mouth twitching as if he was trying not to laugh.

"He's kind of scary when he gets mad," she admitted sheepishly, her smile faltering.

"What's wrong?"

Alissa shifted her eyes to the side, uncomfortable as his gaze seemed to penetrate her soul.

"The third withdrew my S-class status," she admitted, the tears threatening to spill out once again.

"So what?" Laxus huffed. "Some old geezer tells you you're not S-class anymore and what changes exactly? It's a title. You could still take out Natsu without trying."

"But that's just it, isn't it? Maybe I could get Natsu, but what about those who were really S-class? No matter what Bickslow says I could hardly take you head on, and Erza? Re-equip magic like that… she's the perfect opponent. I can't replicate weapon and armour materialisation. All she needs to do is catch me and I'd be finished," she sighed, her eyes closed in defeat. "When you all came back, I questioned my status as an elite wizard, but now I've lost my S-class rank… I feel like I'm moving backwards."

"There's always someone better than you. The only way you can get better is to aim to surpass them. You say you want to get better? Then challenge someone," he declared, rising from the ground.

"I'm not going to just walk up to my guild mates and challenge them to a fight. I'd look like a power crazed idiot," she huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Natsu does it all the time," Laxus told her, causing her to raise her eyebrow at him. "Right, good point. Well, how about me?"

"I'm not going to fight you," she scowled up at him.

"Why not?" He questioned her. "You've already fought Natsu. What's the difference?"

"He attacked me first."

"Well then…"

Alissa gaped as Laxus began to crackle, the tension in the air rising as he gathered up magical power.

"Laxus," she warned, barely having the time to shift before he came at her with a crackling fist, dropping the light cloak she had wrapped around herself.

When she reappeared, she clasped her trademark staff of metal entwined by glowing vines and an empty orb on top. However, she didn't have long before Laxus stood across from her, a single fist raised to direct a torrent of pure lightning her way. Alissa lifted her staff, gathering the energy within her orb, causing it to glow brightly. She barely had a moment to breath before he was flying at her at the speed of light, Alissa shifting into her dimension to observe him. He landed on the ground, his body tense as he tried to sense her.

"You can't hide in a real fight. Only if you want to abandon your friends," Laxus called out, trying to lure her back.

Alissa clenched her teeth, wishing it hadn't worked so well. She shifted in front of him, catching him by surprise and narrowly avoiding the lightning filled fist aimed in her direction. As she sweeped under his arm, she hit her staff at the back of his knees, causing him to buckle slightly. Next, she rounded to his arm, hitting just above the elbow.

"Nice, hitting my weak points," he praised with a cocky grin, as he was talking to a child.

"That's because you're built like a damn ox!" she shouted back, eyes narrowed as he sucked in his breath.

"Lightning dragons rooooooaaaaaarrrrrrrr," he bellowed, an enormous amount of magical power emanating from his jaw.

Alissa crossed her staff in front of her, reinforcing it with her other arm. The attack was nothing like Natsu's, which didn't demand any effort on her part. However, this time she had to make a barrier against the magic, forcing it around her before she could begin to guide it into her staff. When she was finished, the vines glowed pure white, fuelled by the raw power.

"This is... this is crazy," she admitted, wide eyed as she looked into the power gathered from two attacks.

"And you just blocked it," Laxus scowled.

Alissa smirked, wondering if he had ever faced someone who used their own opponents strength against them. Next thing she knew, he had lifted off, his form pure lightning once again, but this time she drew on the power of her staff, feeling the lightning course through her body. She met him in the air, their bodies clashing several times before they were both thrown back to the ground. Lifting herself up, she shifted herself into a crouching position, Laxus rising to fill the air with lightning within a couple of meters radius. The lightning closest to her got sucked into the staff, almost as if it was now thirsting for his magic.

"Raging Bolt!"

Alissa rolled across the ground, caught off guard as the magic descended upon her from the sky. Lifting her staff, she collected the residual power, only to find herself under a second attack. Her body ached as she wielded her magic to direct it into a column that touched the sky. Soon, it began to swirl, retreating into the staff. Immediately, she turned to Laxus, unleashing all he had given her.

Her lightning attack met his own, and as she forced her staff to release increasing amounts of power, he matched it at every turn. Soon, the lightning grew wild, rogue bolts giving no mercy to anything they met. Alissa began to bellow, releasing the strain gathered in her body before she knew she couldn't keep it up. Preparing her body to travel by lightning, she released her onslaught, rounding on Laxus's position. She was so close, but when she was mere centimetres from his position, he switched to match her move in an instant, gaining enough momentum to slam his body into her own and causing her to fall to the ground.

For a moment they lay there, the weight of his body resting on her own as they both panted heavily. Briefly, their eyes met, Laxus shifting his gaze to the side as he rolled over to lounge by her, his weiriness so much less than her own.

"Nice work. You almost caught me off guard with that last move," he praised, lifting his body off the ground. "I didn't realise you could replicate the lightning transport."

"It's hah hah, not easy," she breathed, her words interrupted as she gasped for breath, "but hah, I'm not done yet"

Alissa's whole body shook with the strain it took to drag her body from the ground, gravity apparently refusing to surrender. When it finally did, she raised her staff in challenge.

"Take it easy," Laxus warned her, stepping forward, arms outstretched as he prepared for her to keel over.

 _Whack!_

The sound rang out across the forest as Alissa's staff connected with a point between his ribs. He let out a breath as she leaned heavily on her staff, her face plastered with sweat.

"Now," the word came out like the steam from a kettle, her nose flaring as she tried to recover, "we're done."

Laxus's gaze fixated on her, his body suddenly rigid.

"Laxus? Are you okay?" she frowned, inching her staff toward to hobble towards him. "Did I hit you too hard?"

He jumped slightly as her hand made contact with his chest.

"Laxus?" She asked, her eyes flicking between his own.

"Fine," he grunted. "Nice hit."

"I know it didn't count. I was finished the moment I hit the ground," she sighed, lowering her eyes.

Alissa's eyes widened as he tucked his fingers under her chin, angling her head upwards to look at him.

"You got back up. That took more strength than anything, so stop putting yourself down. You're better than you think."

"Thank you," she whispered, her eyes shimmering.

Unfortunately for Alissa, she wasn't quite sure if that was from pride or the shear strain it took to keep her body upright. Maybe both.

"Don't mention it. By the way, Alissa?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to fix your hair before you go back to the guild," he said, turning around to give her a backwards wave as he headed off.

"Why?" she muttered, lifting her hands to meet the static strands of hair that had escaped her usual black french braid.

Panicking, she tried to smooth them down, groaning as they immediately turned back into wispy peaks. She wouldn't be surprised if she looked like a very tired porcupine. In the end she gave up, content to lie back down on the ground with a moan and let her body surrender itself to the pain.

XxX

"Alissa?" Elfman exclaimed as she walked into the guild. "You look like you came from a manly brawl."

"Not just any brawl," Evergreen commented, her arms crossed as her eyes narrowed on the girl.

Alissa shrunk as Freed stood above her, his darkened face looming over her like a death omen.

"Alright! How many days are you going to leave him in there this time?" Natsu asked her enthusiastically, giving her a grin and a slap on the back that made her face-plant the floor.

"Owww," she moaned.

"Oh my goodness! Hold still while I heal you," Wendy ran over, her hands already alight as the pain melted from her body.

"Wendy… you shouldn't," Alissa sighed dreamily, her relief overriding the thought that she didn't deserve to be healed. "Oh, man, that's the stuff."

Wendy giggled as Alissa rolled over onto her back, her eyes closed as the fatigue lessened.

"And what exactly were you doing fighting Laxus? Did you think beating him would change my mind?" Master Makarov yelled, the vein on his forehead threatening to pop out.

"We weren't fighting, we were training. If I want to be promoted to S-class I need to reach someone on his level. He offered," she explained, her eyes opening to view everyone looking down at her on the floor.

Wendy shrieked as Alissa shot up, pulling the small girl onto her lap so that she could hide behind her silky blue hair.

"Training?" Jet exclaimed. "The lightning was so bright I thought it was going to burn my eyes out."

"Yeah, and what was with those clashing thunderbolts?" Droy wondered aloud, dipping his hand in his crisps.

"That was us," Alissa sighed, her face peeking out from Wendy's locks. "Lightning teleporting hurts like crazy."

"You can do that?" they exclaimed together, their disbelief causing their jaws to drop.

"Now that's impressive," Gray commented.

"How dare you try to replicate my elemental body in the hope of seducing my beloved," came the cry of Juvia from afar.

"Then it seems an apology is in order," the Master declared.

"It's fine. I overreacted. You were just trying to protect me," she sighed, a faint smile on her face.

"Umm guys… do you mind leaving Alissa alone? I don't want to have to sit here all day like last time," Wendy inquired, giving everyone a sheepish smile as they all returned to their former activities.

"Thanks Wendy," Alissa said, reaching out to ruffle her hair.

"That's okay. Just try not to push yourself too hard," Wendy smiled, heading off to rejoin Carla.

Feeling the immense relief that everyone had returned to their usual states; Juvia obsessing over Gray, Gajeel chomping on bolts in the corner, and the third Master placed on the bar, Alissa sat down with the Thunder Legion, who had repositioned themselves together.

"Bummer about S-class," Bickslow commented, his tongue hanging from his mouth. "So how'd the training go?"

"Laxus beat me to a pulp," she sighed, resting her head on the table.

"Well of course he did," Evergreen drauled.

"It was quite a show," Freed noted.

"I can see why you guys follow him. He's a pretty good guy," Alissa declared, her hand turning over so that she could view her left palm, the yellow Fairy Tail emblem coming into sight. "He deserves this emblem."

"That may be so, but the Master would never allow it," Freed told her.

Alissa brushed her finger tips against the sign, lightly caressing it before murmuring, "we'll see."


	3. Story Three - An Iron Will

**Story Three - An Iron Will**

"Alissa," Makarov yelled, his face inflating to an astronomical size, "how many times do I have to tell you to stop appearing right in front of me?"

"I'm sorry, Master," she apologised, her eyes on the ground. "I just wanted to talk to you about…"

"Stop right there. Laxus will not return to this guild not matter how many times you bother me," he rasped, his arms crossed stubbornly.

"But…"

"No."

"Then why not…"

"Gajeel!" Makarov called, his face a dark scarlet as he looked over the girl's shoulder at the iron dragon slayer. "Kinana told me about the quest - are you still looking for someone to accompany you?"

"Yeah," the man grunted.

"Good, then take Alissa with you," the old man instructed with a scheming grin.

Gajeel tilted his head, observing the girl who let out a small whimper.

"How do you like sea monsters?" he asked, his piercing gaze making her uncomfortable enough to fidget with the clasp on her cloak.

"Err," she frowned, trying to figure out how to respond. "I could do without the-them."

"Good, cus we got a lot of them that need to be exterminated," Gajeel grinned, letting out a throaty chuckle.

Xxx

Alissa rested her head on the ship's railing, looking out towards the vast ocean that surrounded them on all sides. Lurking in the distance was their destination. Apparently it was one large and remote island, however most of the land was submerged in water, making it appear as if it was a collection of much smaller ones.

"This place is truly a sight to behold," Panther Lily commented, his wings disappearing as he came to land on the railing.

"Shame it's riddled with sea monsters," Alissa grinned. "So what's the deal with this quest?"

"It was commissioned from an archeologist hoping to acquire some artifact. Last time he came here, he spent a month waiting for the tides to shift so that he could avoid the monsters lurking in the waters. Unfortunately for him, when he found the artifact it was submerged in a pool of water containing a giant sea serpent and this time there was no getting around it," Lily explained.

"So I guess that's where we come in. No waiting this time - we'll provide safe passage across the dangerous waters, and when the sea serpent makes an appearance our goal is to retrieve the artifact," she inquired, an eyebrow raised.

"That's right," Lily frowned, his gaze scrutinising her face. "Have you been drinking?"

"No!" she gasped. "Why would you think that?"

"It's just that I've rarely seen you have such a straight conversation with anyone without having a drink if you."

"I can't help it if I'm shy," she huffed, puffing out her cheeks.

"Well, it's nice to see you can overcome your insecurities on a job," Lily praised her.

"Uhhh, yeah... that's it," she said hesitantly, stretching the words out.

Suddenly, the archeologist approached her, followed by Gajeel and Juvia. With a shriek, she grabbed Lily, holding him in front of her face.

"Or maybe not," he sighed, Alissa giving him a small and guilt-riddled smile.

"Are you alright there, lassie?" the archeologist rasped.

He was a tall and gangly man with thick glasses that fell down his nose every five seconds. On his back he carried a bulging backpack, causing his knees to shake under its weight, despite the fact he was probably in the prime of his life. Around thirty Alissa would have guessed.

"Don't mind her. She's a bit weird, but she can hold her own," Gajeel reassured him, chomping on a spanner with his razor sharp teeth.

"Yeah, I'm the one who's weird," she muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Excuse me, sir, but I was just wondering if you could tell us anything more about the sea monsters we should be expecting on the island?" Juvia asked, interrupting their squabblings.

"Of course," he squeaked. "Well, when I first stepped on the island my first encounter was with a piranha. That's when I vowed to stay clear of the water and ended up spending a month waiting for the tides to shift. However, from my observations I could see their numbers grew the closer I got to the artifact. Plus there were fightful shadows, almost as big as ourselves."

Juvia and Gajeel exchanged looks.

"That's it?" Gajeel grunted, causing Alissa to let out a bark of laughter she tried to hide with a cough, ever more grateful that Lily was still hiding her face.

"Yes, absolutely terrifying. Why one day I saw a great serpent from afar with my binoculars, very close to the cave, the most monstrous thing I had ever seen in my life. That was, of course, until I entered the cave. The next serpent was almost twice as big and emerged almost a metre in front of me," the archeologist continued, shivering as he recalled the memory.

Smirking at the ground, Alissa joined Juvia and Gajeel as they loaded themselves into a small boat with the archeologist.

"A-are you sure about this? The land is much safer," the Professor questioned them, his shaking rocking the boat.

"Believe me, with Juvia on our side anything in that water should fear us more than we should fear them," Gajeel said, his voice rasping as he chuckled.

Before long they began the journey to the island under the direction of the Professor, the odd piranha deciding to jump at them every so often, causing the man to shriek and Juvia to flick her wrist to send it hurtling away with wisps of water. Meanwhile, Gajeel grumbled with his arms crossed, while Alissa drummed her fingers on the wood.

"This is bull," Gajeel grumbled. "A-class quest my ass."

"Perhaps we should be grateful. This route allows us to conserve our energy for the sea serpent," Juvia commented, her elbow resting on the side of the boat as she looked into the glistening water.

Suddenly, the archeologist began to scream, the sound causing the three mages to stand attention, the boat rocking at their sudden movement.

"Stop screaming," Gajeel barked, watching as the man scrambled backwards.

Alissa's eyes gleamed as the tall, slimy serpent rose from the depths to face them, it's head reaching three metres tall. Below the rest of its body cast shadows on the water.

"Well it's about damn time," Gajeel grinned, circling his neck with a loud click as he prepared to fight.

"Watch out!" Juvia cried.

From behind, its tail came crashing down upon them, the archeologist shrieking as Lily unfolded his wings to remove him from the serpent's path. Alissa materialised her staff, bracing herself for the impact.

"Water slicer!"

A torrent of water shot up from the sea, hitting the serpent square in the face. In response it shrivelled up, letting out a pitiful squeal as it fell back into the depths. Consequently, a tidal wave surged up to soak the three people that were staring open-mouthed at where the beast had disappeared, each of them witnessing its spirit heading for the heavens.

"Was that it?" Alissa blinked, her cloak heavy as water soaked into the material.

"Haven't you ever seen a movie? It always comes back," Gajeel smirked, his eyes resting on the calm waters.

The seconds passed by as the three mages stared out to sea. Alissa clamped her mouth shut as she tried not to laugh, quietly humming the two notes from Jaws. Gajeel's head whipped around, his red eyes piercing her form as she lowered her eyes.

"Is everyone alright?" Panther Lily asked them as he returned to help them fight. "Where did the serpent go?"

"Unless it's planning a dramatic entrance I believe it's gone," Juvia frowned.

"Already?"

"I didn't even get to punch the damn thing," Gajeel grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Well maybe you can face the next one. I've deposited the Professor at the site of the cave. We're not too far," Lily informed them, pointing in the direction of a vivid green isle with moss-covered rocks.

As they pulled into the rocky isle, Gajeel jumping off the boat to pull it onto the shore, they were greeted by a shaking archeologist.

"Thank goodness! That cat deposited me close to near-death," he gasped, his breath wheezing.

"Look here, stick man," Gajeel growled, scooping up the archeologist by his shirt and lifting him off the ground. "I've been wanting to hit something all day and if I find out that there is nothing more than the equivalent of a sissy worm in there I'm gonna find something else to use as my punching bag."

"Just you wait. That serpent back there was nothing compared to this beast. Twice the size," the Professor wheezed with a shiver.

"Maybe this one won't go down like Natsu," Alissa muttered under her breath.

As Gajeel chuckled, she let out a squeak, watching out of the corner of her eye as he dropped the Professor.

"Let's go."

With a curt nod Alissa slipped through Juvia and Gajeel to take the lead. As she entered the moss covered cave, it soon began to slope downwards, leading them into some sort of underground cavern. The deeper they got, the more the streams of water tried to filter in from above and the place darkened, making the rough edges hard to make out. However, the Professor soon disrupted the silence, his gasp echoing off the walls as he made a beeline for the pool of water that emerged through an opening in front of them.

"This is it. The artifact lies within the waters," he breathed, the look of longing lighting up his face.

Alissa watched as he dumped his backpack on the ground, for the first time standing tall as he headed towards the caverns lake. As soon as he reached the waters edge he tentatively lifted his foot, the sole barely touching the water before it created a mystical rippling effect.

"Do you feel that?" Alissa whispered, her staff materialising as she sensed the presence of magic in the air.

The three mages tensed as the air grew heavy, the archeologist taking no notice as he dipped his foot into the lake. Suddenly, a twin serpent of the first rose from its depths, causing him to screech. Alissa took off, running at full speed in a race to reach the man frozen on the spot with a single foot still in the air. At the water's edge, she grabbed his arm just in time to shift through the dimension, his cry ringing out as a translucent replica of the serpent snapped at them.

"Where? How?" He babbled, his mouth hanging open as he blubbed like a fish.

"Stay here. Don't move," Alissa barked before shifting back.

"Alissa, Gray is not here to impress with your skimpy outfits right now!" Juvia called over.

Alissa looked down to see she had lost her cloak and was now showing off her skinny blue denim shorts that were high-waisted and the white t-shirt that was tucked into them. Her cloak lay at the water's edge, slowly gathering water at its centre to form a small pool as it sank.

"I don't wear skimpy clothes to impress Gray!" She barked back.

"Yeah, she just likes to dress like a stripper," Gajeel commented as Alissa's mouth dropped to the floor, his smirk evident as Lily lifted him up in the air to try and attract the attention of the serpent.

As the serpent swung its head around, a mighty roar filled the cave. Alissa grumbled, reaching out to try and grab her cape. As her hand brushed the water, it rippled once again, the serpent turning to return to the depths of the lake as Gajeel hit it with a mighty iron dragon's roar.

"Wuss," Gajeel scoffed, his feet returning to the floor as Lily lowered him down.

"I suppose that's it," Juvia stated, her eyes brushing over the calm lake to rest her eyes on Alissa who was clutching her sodden cape.

"This is never going to dry out," she whined, looking down at it glumly.

"Pitiful," a cold voice sneered from behind.

Alissa froze as she recognised the voice from her past. Slowly, she turned to view a woman whose hair was pure white. She was strikingly beautiful, wearing a metallic armor similar to that of her staff with linings of white linen. Her eyes were an icy blue, that pierced her own, causing her to shrink back into the water and fall onto her knees with a splash.

"Alissa!"

The calls came from behind her, but all she could do was shake in the presence of the delicate beauty with a soul full of ice. Slowly, the woman raised her hand, her whole body radiating with magic power as she condensed it into a single sphere that had the potential to decimate anything it touched.

"I'm sor-sorry," she whispered, her body shaking as her mind stalled in terror.

From above, Gajeel and Lily swooped in to push Alissa into the water, the area where she once was becoming a void before the water came crashing down to replenish the gaping hole left in the lake. Soon the two of them resurfaced, Alissa coughing and spluttering from the water that she had swallowed.

"What the hell was that?" Gajeel demanded, giving her a piercing stare.

"I-It's impossible… she can't… she didn't use the bridge…" Alissa babbled, her eyes fixed on the abyss.

"Calm down and tell me what's going on before I knock it out of you."

"G-Gajeel!" Alissa warned, her eyes fixed on the shadows that emerged from behind him.

Gajeel turned swiftly, just in time to witness a black and scaled form break from the water, the electric blue contrasting against the night. Alissa gasped, her eyes widening as she took in the sight of a real-life dragon.

"No!" Juvia cried, dropping to her knees as she gazed at the dragon that had emerged from the depths of the pool. "How could he be here? Acnologia…"

"Acnologia…" Alissa whispered, her brain making the connections to the beast that had tore her family apart.

The dragon before them gave a mighty roar, it's wings creating turbulent currents that caused the water to reach the speed of bullets that pounded at their bodies. Suddenly, it lunged forward, Alissa running forward to stand at Gajeel's side to face the mighty beast. However, as she stared into his terror filled eyes, she realised far too late the scars their last encounter had left. The dragon sucked in the air, a torrent of pure magic unleashing itself upon them. Somewhere, Juvia's scream echoed throughout the cave and Alissa bounded forward, using her staff to slice the magic in two. As the magic began to ebb, she pulled it into the staff, gathering the electric blue energy into the orb.

"Gajeel! It's not him! It's not Acnologia!" She realised, her eyes wide as the stared into the orb.

Swiftly, she turned to grab him by the shoulders and give him a hard shake.

"It's not him! Don't you see! I could never withstand an attack from Acnologia. This magic is an imitation. I don't know what kind of magic this is but it plays on your fears, but you can beat it! It's a dragon nethertheless."

As Gajeel stared ahead, his eyes still fixed on the terror before him, Alissa did the only thing she could think of; she slapped him in the face. As the dragon slayers head snapped backwards, a red hand print already making itself known, his eyes narrowed as he twisted his head back to face Alissa with murderous intent.

"Don't give this imitation the satisfaction of your fear," she threatened him sternly. "It's time to do the job we came here to do."

Slowly, Gajeel's hand lifted up to tentatively touch his cheek.

"No way in hell are you gonna tell me what to do," he murmured, his eyes beginning to focus on the job at hand. "Iron dragon's club!"

Alissa gave a small smile, using the dragon's distraction to run over to Juvia. As she lowered herself on her knees and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder, Juvia turned to her, eyes as cold as steel.

"I know what I need to do," she said, picking herself up to run into the heat of the battle.

Alissa stood mesmerised as the two mages faced what was their worst nightmare. Gajeel unleashed a fury of dragon slayer techniques, the cold iron ravaging the dragon and causing it to roar in pain and anger. Meanwhile, Juvia guided the water, distancing the dragon, and shielded Gajeel from the turbulent waters the dragon created. Even Lily did his part, guiding Gajeel through the air when the fake Acnologia took to it.

With a bellow, she ran into the battle, unleashing the power she had gathered from the dragon. It hit on his left, the dragon giving a mighty shriek as the attack was accompanied with a hit from Gajeel. They were magnificent, all four of them, the perfect team in full synchronisation - but it wasn't enough. Alissa gasped as they were overwhelmed, their tattered bodies flying backwards as they were swatted like flies by the mighty dragon's wings.

"Juvia! Gajeel! Lily!" She cried, trying to pick herself up.

"It's not enough… even if it's a cheap imitation… we're still not strong enough…" Lily rasped, one eye shut as his whole body strained from magical depletion.

"You have to be," Alissa whispered, watching as the dragon hit the roof of the cave, pure destructive intent at its heart.

"I'm not… I'm not strong enough. We need Laxus… Salamander… anyone!" Gajeel admitted, his eyes flinching slightly as if he had voiced a curse.

"You need another dragon slayer…" Alissa realised, her eyes widening. "Hit me!"

"What?" Juvia gasped.

"Hit me with your magic! I don't think using its own magic is very effective - it's still an imitation after all, but if we both hit him full force with real dragon slayer magic…"

"Are you crazy!"

As the dragon gave a mighty bellow from behind, Alissa raised her staff to give Gajeel a whack to the head. His response was immediate, his eyes filling with rage as he let out a roar into the air. She gathered the full brunt of the attack, using all her concentration to not let a single morsel of Gajeel's strength be wasted.

"Once we've floored this joke, me and you are going to be having words, stripper," Gajeel raged, his eyes focused on the task.

Juvia ran forward, taking it upon herself to send the water surging, the whole contents of the lake seemingly hitting the dragon like a water gun. Together, Alissa and Gajeel ran forwards, each taking a different side, Lily lifting Gajeel into the air on his way.

"Iron dragon's…" Gajeel called.

"Iron dragon's…" Alissa bellowed, raising her staff.

"ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!"

Suddenly, the dragon gave a agonising screech, it's mighty form falling back into the depths of the lake.

"Good riddance," Gajeel scorned as Lily lay him on the ground, his entire body having consumed the rest of his magic in that one attack.

"What? You don't want this one to come back? Like a movie?" Alissa joked, plonking herself on the ground next to him.

"Shut it, stripper."

XxX

Alissa curled up on a sofa in the corner of the guild hall, closing her eyes as she

listened to the comforting ruckus. Warren was snacking, Elfman was shouting 'man' every so often, and Juvia was fawning after Gray.

"Gray, my beloved, you must excuse Juvia," she cried, filling a glass with her tears and placing it in front of Gray.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this!" Gray shouted, raising the glass up in angry confusion.

"A favour so that you will not miss your beloved," she called back, missing the grumbled response about 'disappearing for eternity'.

Next thing she knew, Alissa felt the presence of others. With a groan, she cracked an eyelid, repositioning herself so that she was laying down and staring at the ceiling instead of Gajeel and Juvia.

"Alissa… I just wanted to say thank you for what you did for us," Juvia began, smiling down at the girl as her face softened.

"You guys did all the work. It must have been so hard facing…"

"Don't say it," Gajeel snapped. "I don't want people round here knowing a dragon slayer… well, you know."

"You faced your fears. That's nothing to be ashamed of," Alissa murmured.

"You almost sound envious," Lily commented, peering over the table between them to look her in the eye. "Who exactly was that girl you fear?"

"She's…" Alissa sighed, closing her eyes once again. "She's a troubled person, but it's not her fault. In a way it moulded her to be ruthless and unforgiving. Combine that with her limitless power and anyone would fear her."

"Is it something we can help you with? I kind of feel like we owe you," Juvia sighed.

"You don't owe me anything. It was a job and we completed it together. That's all there is to it."

"It's a shame we traumatised that archaeologist so much. It must have been quite something for a man afraid of everything to see a dragon," Lily smiled, arms crossed.

"Hmm, what was that about a dragon?"

Alissa frowned as she side-glanced to see the Master had bounced across the room to stand on their table.

"Been earwigging again, old man?" Gajeel sneered.

"What? Me? Whatever do you mean?" The Master cooed innocently.

"Never mind 'cus I got something to talk to you about anyway," Gajeel grunted, his form becoming rigid as he gritted his teeth. "I think you should let Laxus back into the guild."

"What?" Alissa and the Master shouted, Alissa lifting her head up at the speed of light as Makarov's mouth dropped open to hit the table.

"He's paid his due. No one's gonna think your playing favourites if you let him back in."

"I agree wholeheartedly, Master," Juvia chirped up with a small smile.

Alissa watched as the Master turned a sickly shade of blue, the whites of his eyes incredibly wide. Suddenly, he took a deep breath.

"In that case," he breathed slowly. "OF COURSE I'M NOT GOING TO LET HIM BACK IN YOU BRATS! DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER WHAT HE DID? HOW COULD I LET HIM BACK IN AFTER HIS COMPLETE DISREGARD FOR HIS ENTIRE GUILD…"

Alissa winced as the Master ranted and raved, his head inflating like a balloon as he continued to bark words out.

"Oh dear, Alissa," cooed Mary-Jane, approaching them with a smile. "Haven't I told you it's not good for you to keep bringing Laxus up to the Master."

"It… wasn't me," she breathed, giving Gajeel a disbelieving look.

"Better yet, just shack up already. Maybe then you wouldn't have to strip for a living," Gajeel grunted.

"Kyaaahhhh!" Alissa screeched, her cheeks burning up. "I don't… I would never… I am not a stripper! Gray is more of a stripper than I am!"

"Yes, but for my darling it is a way of life. Not a profession," Juvia corrected her.

"Hey! Don't bring me into this," Gray pouted sporting nothing but his briefs.

"I'll show you damn well why I wear these clothes," Alissa growled, launching herself across the table and poking the dragon slayer in the head.

As she crossed the dimension with him, her face twisted into a grin as he landed in her dimension with nothing but his boxers on. She stared at him smugly as he took in his appearance.

"What the hell?" He shrieked.

"Loose clothes don't come with you," she explained, her face full of satisfaction.

"Stop forcing your creepy habits on other people!" He yelled back.

With a pout, she flicked his head again, watching as he shifted back to the plain of the guild, her satisfaction peaking as her guild mates started laughing, many of the daring ones even grabbing for his clothes so he couldn't get them back. With a beaming smile on her face, she tucked herself into the corner, content to watch the show.

"You damn sleeze of a woman!" Gajeel roared. "I'll get you for this!"


	4. Story Four - Brawl of Thunder

**Story Four - Brawl of Thunder**

"Alissa, if you don't get out here where I can see you I will tell Gajeel where you are," Evergreen threatened, her eyes alight with mischief.

Alissa sighed, shifting into the room so that Evergreen could frown at her as she hid under the table.

"I miss the days when I could hide in peace," she huffed, resting a hand on her cheek to lean her head against.

"Just get out from under the table," the girl snapped.

Picking up her head like a meerkat, she looked around the room. Ever since she had deposited Gajeel in the middle of the guild with nothing but his briefs on he had been on the warpath for revenge. Deciding the coast was clear, she lifted herself onto the bench, her eyes looking longingly to her spot of solitude.

"So, um, what's up?" She questioned, looking between the three Thunder Legion members that sat on the bench with her.

"It's about time we went on another quest together. I've let you have your fun, but it's about time we resumed your apprenticeship," Evergreen announced.

Alissa sweat-dropped.

"Ever, I appreciate it, but I've been here for six years. I'm hardly the newbie anymore."

"The job request is security for a bar that will be opening its doors in Magnolia. We will be controlling entry, ensuring the safety of VIP guests, and keeping the peace between clientele," Freed explained.

"Then you guys have got this. You don't need me, and I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't do strangers. Putting me in the middle of a bar is just a disaster waiting to happen."

Alissa shivered, tugging her cloak higher to hide her face behind the material.

"Come on, Sunshine. It'll be fun!" Bickslow chirped up, his tongue hanging out as his totems threw out a 'heck yeah'.

"Where was the fun part again?" Alissa groaned, thumping her forehead on the table.

"Why Gajeel, how good to see you," Evergreen said lazily as Alissa whipped her head up and squealed.

Next thing she knew, Alissa was looking into Evergreen's brown eyes which flashed with a bright light.

"Nice one," Bickslow grinned as he let out a deep chuckle.

"Did you have to be so impatient? I'm sure we could have convinced her to join us on the quest," Freed sighed, giving the girl's petrified form a sympathetic look.

"We have no time for that! The bar opens tonight and we need all the time we have left to pick outfits, make-up, to accessorise!" Evergreen cried, her voice growing more stressed as she considered all there was to be done.

"Perhaps we should spend the time we have left to prepare a suitable plan for security…" Freed suggested with an eyebrow raised.

"We don't have time for this!" Evergreen cried, picking up Alissa's stone form with surprising ease and heading off towards the guild door.

As she made her way out she encountered Gajeel, his angry face cracking as he saw what Evergreen carried under her arm. With a chuckle, he stepped aside to let them out, watching with a grin.

"Hey man," Bickslow smiled, tilting his head as he called out to Gajeel. "What happened to the ultimate payback you promised her?"

"We both know that nothing I could do would be worse than what Evergreen is going to do," the dragon slayer chuckled. "Just tell me where I need to be to get a front row seat to the show."

XxX

"You promised me you would stop doing that!" Alissa pouted, folding her arms in anger.

"We didn't have time to argue about it. The manager told us that he wanted his security to blend into the crowd. Do you know how many outfits I went through to put this together?" Evergreen huffed, gesturing to her tight black dress which she had paired with a green leather jacket with matching boots.

"Well what's he going to say when I haven't even had a chance to change?" Alissa shot back.

"Alright, you, you, you and you," said the manager, indicating to each member of Fairy Tail present as his man bun bobbed around on his head. "I want to hear everything. Give me the details."

Alissa squirmed around as the manager gave her a lengthy look before settling back into the plush sofa. He was a well-built man in a smart tuxedo with red velvet trimmings and tended to gaze off into the distance dramatically whenever he said something. It gave Alissa the impression that for this guy, his entire life was a catwalk.

"I've secured the building with a technique called 'Jutsu Shiki' which allows me to place protective barriers around the place, thereby controlling those who enter to your requirements," Freed explained, his arms crossed. "This eradicates the need for so-called 'bouncers' and covers the entire building."

"And if someone is able to overcome these barriers?" The manager inquired. "Or how about someone already on the inside?"

"Then we'll be on hand to kick their buts," Bickslow grinned, grabbing Freed's arm with a yank and almost pulling him over in his enthusiasm.

"I want you guys to do what you need to," the manager nodded, once again pulling a pose before he continued. "Just make sure if there is an incident you give the guests a good show. If anyone is going to trash my nightclub I want them to look like the fools, not me."

"You won't need to worry about that, sir. You've got Fairy Tail's best on the case," Evergreen declared boldly.

"I suppose you will be taking care of my VIP guests?" the manager inquired of her, flicking back his shirt to put his hand on his hips for a 'superman' pose.

"Of course, me and Alissa here will be taking good care of them, won't we?" Evergreen declared, giving Alissa a warning glare.

"Er…"

"Ah, so the infamous 'Fairy of Mystery' shall be entertaining my VIP guests. I suppose I can forgive the outfit just for that purpose," the man grinned, seemingly turning it into a long smoulder.

"Fairy of…"

"Oh, you're right. My outfit is totally out of place," Alissa gasped, staring down at her usual long cloak. "I can't show up like this. How embarrassing!"

With a quick one-eighty degree turn, Alissa tried to sharper only to be dragged back by Evergreen who ripped her cloak off her body to reveal she was wearing a tight black crop top with a yellow pleated skirt. This was accompanied with strappy black heels and various pieces of silver jewellery.

"When did you? HOW did you?" Alissa spluttered, gazing down at herself.

Bickslow let out a slow whistle.

"Looking good, Sunshine."

"Now that's perfect. You'll be THE person to talk to," the Manager announced, causing Alissa to groan as he swaggered away.

"Can I go home now?" she cried.

Alissa sulked, sweeping her foot across the floor pettily.

"Not unless you wish to sully Fairy Tail's reputation. You have a job to do," Freed instructed, his narrowed eyes challenging her.

"Yes, sir," Alissa whined, her depression evident as her eyes became cloaked, three blue lines running down her face.

At that moment Alissa suspected her life couldn't get any worse. Unfortunately for her, she had completely forgotten to factor in the arrival of guests. Almost an hour later, she was completely surrounded.

"You must tell me - did you truly eradicate all record of your existence?"

"Is it true you have a tendency to tie your victims up?"

"How exactly did you offend the entire magic council in one meeting?"

All too soon Alissa let out a piercing shriek, her eyes unable to find a single place to look without dwelling VIPs. Without further notice she warped through the dimension. Immediately, Bickslow's totems surrounded her, Evergreen giving her a look that would haul anyone's ass back into their own dimension.

"I can't do this, Ever!"

"Well, it's not my fault you're some sort of mystery woman. I swear these people are dying for a morsel of gossip about you," she huffed, the vein on her forehead popping.

"COOOL! So the mysterious fairy is here!"

Suddenly, Alissa turned as white as a sheep as she recognised a familiar blond clutching a notepad.

"No," Alissa gasped. "The one man I fear the most. Evergreen you need to save me!"

The girl turned to grab at Ever's jacket, shaking her entire body to the point that she felt dizzy.

"Get a hold of yourself," Evergreen shouted, her face falling when she realised Alissa had already disappeared from her grasp.

"Kyah!"

The squeal came from a short distance away as Alissa bumped into a familiar face, immediately taking shelter behind their back as she peeked out to look for anyone that had pursued her.

"Gajeel! What are you doing here?"

"Just enjoying the show," he grinned, watching as she cowered behind him.

"Please save me. I'm being attacked by the paparazzi!" Her face fell as she took in his appearance. "What the hell are you wearing?"

His hair was contained in a bobble and smothered with a hat. He was even sporting a bright red short under a fancy waistcoat.

"Hey Jason!" he called out happily, his eager wave catching the attention of the blonde over the loud music.

As Alissa squealed, Gajeel grabbed at her top, pushing her forward so that she fell into the reporters arms. With one look at his smiling face, she fainted.

"No… just shove me in the closet… BLINDFOLD!"

Alissa shot up as she returned to the world of the living. Her eyes sweeping the many dancing bodies who had finally decided to take to the dance floor rather than question her.

"Same old, Alissa-chan."

Alissa looked up to meet familiar green eyes. Immediately, she lifted up her arms to embrace the mage from Blue Pegasus.

"Eve!"

Behind them Gajeel pulled a face having hoped he would be able to witness Alissa faint for the second time that day.

"What the hell?!" he frowned looking between the two.

Alissa gave him a small smile, "what did you expect?"

"Some payback! Come on you god damn womanizer. Can't you at least give me something here?"

"Sorry Gajeel-san, but me and Alissa-chan have know each other for a long time," the boy grinned, grabbing Alissa's hand which she swatted away with a roll of her eyes.

"Fine then."

Gajeel huffed, picking Alissa up by her top causing her to swear drop before she was launched across the room and slid onto a table that was currently being occupied. Looking up she spotted another familiar face.

"Laxus?" Alissa frowned as she looked into the eyes of the man.

Then her eyes swept across the entire table which consisted of Cana who was currently downing a barrel of wine, Gray who was sporting a bow tie and not much else, and Juvia who was creeping on Gray.

"How many of you guys are here?" She groaned as she face-planted the table.

"About as many of us that could pass Freed's wards," Cana slurred, before she started to snicker. "Natsu is outside throwing fireballs at the place."

"He is?" Alissa smiled into the table. "Well that sounds important. I better go and check he's not err… destroying the wards."

As Alissa turned around to escape Gajeel appeared holding a dizzy Eve up by the collar as his eyes spun.

"You dated this guy?" Gajeel questioned her, shoving Eve's body forward so it dangled around.

"Him?" Laxus added, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, now I've got to check the wards. Also please put Eve down."

"He's cuuuutteee," Cana grinned, hugging her barrel a little tighter.

Gajeel dropped Eve on the ground, causing his body to hit it hard before he rose to clutch Alissa around the waist.

"Help me, Alissa-chan."

"What, can't you fight your own battles?" Laxus scoffed.

"I can if my sweet Alissa-chan is by my side," he smiled, taking her hand which she rolled her eyes at. "Maybe I could even take you, Laxus."

"Err, Eve, I don't think…"

"Is that a challenge?" Laxus smirked.

"My blizzards will blow you away," Eve declared boldly.

Alissa watched as Laxus began to spark and the temperature around Eve began to drop.

"Guys…" Alissa started before she was yanked into the arms of Cana.

"Just let it happen, sweetie. They're fighting for you," she revealed with a gleeful wink.

Alissa sweat dropped as Freed came rushing over.

"What is happening here? Laxus?" The mage gasped, watching as the lightning and snow storm clashed.

"Woah, now it's a party," Bickslow opted in, arriving with Evergreen to watch the drama unfold.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Alissa panicked, looking between Ever, Bickslow and finally Freed as her final hope.

"You are right," Freed declared, drawing his sword so that Alissa could let out a breath of relief. "No matter what our task, we must defend Laxus at all costs!"

From that point all madness broke loose. Laxus let out a surge of lightning that cut the sound system and lights. Eve whipped up a snow storm that caused the guests to start shivering. Then, all guests with any common sense started to run. Finally, the members of Blue Pegasus spotted around the place began to realise their comrade in need, each of them picking fights with the members of the Thunder Legion.

Next thing she knew, it was an all out battle as spells were thrown in all directions. Alissa blinked as Laxus caused Eve to pass out with one strike, Gray jumping in to tackle Hibiki as he rushed to the mages aid. In the corner, Cana was hung over the bar, but in the air as she used the commotion to grab several barrels. With a sigh, Alissa took the stool next to her, Cana looking up with a questioning expression on her face.

"Get me a beer. Please," she signed.

"Make that two," Laxus called as he grabbed the seat next to her.

"What? You're not joining in? Wasn't this your fault in the first place?" Alissa scoffed.

"My fight was with that guy. I didn't start this," he shrugged.

With a roll of her eyes, Alissa tried to ignore the cries of Freed as he defended Laxus with his life.

"Do not even think for a moment you will reach him," he bellowed, sword raised as he charged back in.

As Cana deposited two beers on the bar, Alissa gulped hers down, wincing as the wall behind her came crashing down thanks to a number of stray magic blasts from Evergreen's Fairy Machine Gun.

"Finally!" Came the gleeful shout of Natsu as the wall crumbled to reveal him standing outside.

As he attempted to stroll in, Alissa snorted as he hit the wards still in place.

"Let me in you bastards! I want to fight!" The dragon slayer demanded with a smack of his hand.

Laughing, Alissa turned back around to the bar, her pint trickling down her face as she starred open-mouth at the manager of the bar.

"Err…" she gulped, lifting her bottle up to offer it to the man. "Beer?"

Xxx

The next day, Alissa moped into the Guild Hall, glad to find that its members were even more lively than usual. Each of them seemed to be gathered around the tables in very large groups meaning Alissa could join them within their own dimension quite comfortably. With a sigh, she nestled herself into a corner, tilting her head as a large group gave a roar of laughter. Spotting Carla sitting with a cup of tea on the other side of the room, Alissa decided to approach her.

"Hey, Carla," she greeted her with a wide smile, tilting her head in the direction of the large groups. "What's going on over there?"

"Those absolute fools are paying more attention to a magazine than the truth staring them right in the face," Carla huffed, taking the time to gracefully sip at her tea. "You would be better off ignoring it."

Alissa blinked, flicking her eyes to the group. As she began to fidget, twiddling her thumbs, she clenched her jaw, lasting all but two seconds before she shifted through the dimensions and headed over to the crowd of people. Each of them had their eyes fixed on the magazine laid out on the table in front of Lucy.

"No way! I knew I should have come with you guys last night!"

"Aww, I think it's cute," Bisca cooed, giving Alzack a bright smile.

"Honestly, I always thought she and Eve were a great couple," Laki chirped up, her hand resting on her chin in deep thought.

Growing all the more curious, Alissa moved through the group, setting her eyes on the special edition of Sorcerer's Weekly whose headline read 'Fairy of Mystery: A Mystery No More'. Alissa squealed, accidentally scaring herself so that she shifted through the dimension and ended up face planting the table.

"Alissa!" Lucy screeched as she jumped.

Alissa scooped up the magazine, yelping as it was immediately plucked out of her hands.

"I don't think so, ya sleaze. I haven't finished reading about your complicated relationship with the Magic Council," Gajeel chuckled.

Alissa rose up from the table, several of her Guild mates gasping as she was bold for the first time in her life. With a murderous glare, evil red eyes appearing from the darkness, she jumped towards the dragon slayer, kicking him in the stomach and bringing him down in one fell swoop.

The magazine itself went sliding across the floor, landing by Elfman's feet. As soon as he picked it up, Alissa was by his side, staring straight forward as she motioned for him to relinquish the magazine. With a gulp, he handed it over, sweat-dropping as she disappeared from sight. Far away, she settled herself down, deep in the woods where she hoped nobody would ever find her. With a deep breath, she lifted the magazine from her cloak and began to flip through the contents.

' _The Fairy of Mystery has long been an elusive figure of Fairy Tail, many calling her the sole reason the Guild survived its seven year disappearance of vital members on Tenrou Island. But the question still stands; who is this girl and where did she come from?_

 _Sorcerer Weekly can exclusively reveal that the fairy in question doesn't fall far from the tree, taking after her rowdy Guild. However, the destruction sources from the truthful reality that Alissa [last name unknown] uses her mysterious allusiveness to draw in and charm fellow wizards. This became evident last night at the opening of the new bar of Magnolia, ran by the famous Luis Posey._

 _The night began in a dramatic reveal that Alissa had previously dated Blue Pegasus member and Sorcerer Weekly fan-favourite Eve Tearm. However, Eve soon came to clash with none other than the famous Laxus Dreyar who took down Eve in a jealous rage. As if this wasn't bad enough, Alissa continued to collect her man-servants, even targeting Sorcerer Weekly's very own Jason Statham.'_

As Alissa continued to read, her gloom becoming ever more visible as her eyes were hidden behind deep blue lines of shame.

"Did you get to the part with all the pictures?"

Alissa squealed, too caught up in her gloom to notice the arrival of the Thunder Legion. Realising what Evergreen had said, she flicked to the middle page, coming across a six page spread of photos. Many were of her hiding behind various objects, including one of her peeking around Gajeel. Unfortunately, there were also several shots which included Jason posing with Alissa who was unconscious, most likely when she had fainted, Alissa being carried away by Eve, who must have rescued her from Jason's clutches, and another of Alissa laughing while Laxus looked on from behind with a smirk. She guessed that must have been when Natsu came crashing through the wall.

"Six years. I've avoided my worst nightmare for six years and all in one night…"

"You should be grateful. We did quite a number on the place, but thanks to the manager giving Sorcerer Weekly an exclusive interview and access to security footage he was able to turn a profit in one night. We were even paid for our efforts on the job," Freed explained.

"HE DID THIS?" Alissa bellowed.

"Woah, calm down, Sunshine," Bickslow grinned. "Want me to help you kick his but?"

"You will not do anything. We should be grateful that the manager was so understanding," Freed growled, causing Alissa to shrink back.

"No good, money grabbing, loose-lipped," Alissa growled as she kicked the ground.

Flopping onto the ground with a sigh, she held up the magazine to continue flipping through.

"What are you so sullen for?" Evergreen snapped. "It's every girl's dream to be headline news for Sorcerer Weekly."

"This is my worst nightmare! Just think… every single person, millions of readers, all staring at me," Alissa gave a shiver, growing weak at the very thought.

At that moment Evergreen grabbed the magazine, throwing it far away into the bushes.

"Look you shouldn't care what others think. The only thing that matters is that your friends know who you really are," she huffed, blowing a stray hair from her face in her anger.

Alissa smiled, watching as the girl tried to avoid looking her in the eye.

"Thanks, Ever."

"So, Sunshine, tell us…" Bickslow started, grinning as he placed a hands on his hips and waggled his tongue around. "Are you going to be good enough for our Laxus?"

"Certainly not," Freed declared without hesitation.

"Did you read that magazine - only three S-class quests completed and one a complete failure. That's nothing compared to our Laxus," Evergreen boasted. "Don't forget no matter how much they fight she never beats him."

"Just forget about the magazine, Alissa. It doesn't matter what it says," she grumbled, turning away with a sigh and flicking up the hood of her cloak.

As she walked away, she shook her head, doing her best to ignore the floating totems singing 'Alissa and Laxus sitting in a tree…'.

' N… Guh!"

Alissa smiled as Bickslow she pounded in the chest, his eyes rolling as his totems dropped to the ground. With that problem solved, she flipped her dimension, a bright smile on her face as she revelled in her peaceful space.


	5. Story Five - Fairy Smuggler

**Story Five - Fairy Smuggler**

"Hey, kid."

Alissa's ears twitched as someone hissed across the room. She focussed on the sound, trying to look casual as she eavesdropped.

"I need your help."

Frowning into the table she tried to identify the deep voice, her eyes flicking up to witness a dark figure looming over her. Before she could utter a squawk a hand was clamped over her mouth, her eyes widening as Gildarts slid a beer in her direction before taking a seat. Feeling her relax under his grip, he lowered his hand, head flicking towards the beer, which she grasped gingerly and sipped at with a shrug.

"I know you're not much of a talker, so hear me out. I need to guarantee safe passage out of Magnolia and it needs to be done in a way in which no one realises until it's too late," he murmured quietly, clenching his hands together as he focussed on her enthusiastic gulps of her beverage.

"I… I can do that…" she admitted, tilting her head as she stared into the golden liquid.

"Good. Can you be ready at noon to meet me at the fountain?" he inquired, his face serious as he gazed lazily around the room.

"Yes…" she rolled the word off her tongue, settling down the empty glass on the table before grabbing Gildarts wrist as he attempted to scuttle away. "But what I won't do is hide something from the Guild. What are you up to?"

Her eyes narrowed as Gildarts expression became lazy, a playful grin hinting at his lips.

"Who? Me?"

"What's so secret that you keep it from your family?" she questioned him, her two eyes flicking between his own.

"That's my business, and if it happens to become someone else's then you won't get your reward."

"What could you have that would possibly interest me?" she challenged, feeling emboldened by the alcohol she had consumed far too quickly.

"A chance for Laxus to be reinstated into the Guild."

The shock caused her to drop his wrist.

"You can't… The Master wouldn't…"

"The fountain. Noon," he repeated, giving her a lazy wave as he left her sight.

XxX

Alissa sat on the fountains edge, gazing in all directions frantically before she would draw too much attention and would have to stare intently at the ground. Before long, her own attention was drawn as the corner of the street began to glow, followed by an ear-ringing explosion and a pool of dust. Without hesitation, Alissa shifted her dimension, creeping into the alleyway with her silver staff within her grasp. It wasn't long before she came across the person responsible, his body covered in dust and rubble as he lay in the remains of the building.

"Gildarts?" she cried in disbelief as she shifted back, scrambling to dig him from his stone tomb. "What the hell happened?"

From the man came a long groan, Alissa's eyes widening as the rubble surrounding him began to glow once more. Shifting the dimension as fast as she could, she narrowly missed the stone projectiles, her cloak dropping in the ground to reveal the latest in a long line of skimpy outfits; denim dungarees that ended in shorts with a black crop top underneath.

"Hey sweetheart. Looking good," Gildarts slurred, now free of the rubble and swaying on his feet.

"You're drunk!"

"Course I am. How else did you think I was going to get away from the Guild without raising suspicion," he breathed, wrapping her in his clutches, almost causing her to fall over under his weight.

"How does this not raise suspicion!" she hissed, trying to squirm from his hold. "I've heard the rumours Gildarts. You destroy almost everything you touch when you're sober. How is this going to help?"

"It's going to help," he chirped, poking her on the tip of her nose. "Because Master Makarov is as drunk as I am right now. We were celebrating my… big promotion."

"Why didn't you tell me this was your big plan? I can't take you through my dimension like this!"

"Why not?" he moaned, waving his arm around like it wasn't a problem. "I'll pay for any damages."

"It's not about that," she signed, pinching her nose in frustration. "My dimension isn't just some empty void. Spirits live there. They make sure to avoid anything to do with me, but if you start destroying the place they'll kill you."

"Then what's the plan sweetheart, because I'm not in any state to pull this off myself," he admitted, his rosy cheeks shining like a beacon.

"I can see that."

With a sigh, Alissa could already hear the crowds begin to gather, most likely wondering if it was safe to approach.

"We need to start moving. No matter what I'm getting you out of here," she declared, her eyes focussed on the mission. "Just lean on me and whatever you do, do not touch anything."

Slowly, Alissa began to manoeuvre Gildarts down the side streets of Magnolia, feeling as if she was being pulled in every direction but the one she wanted to go. Peeking around the next corner, she cursed as she spotted the great Titania herself, seemingly trying to soothe distressed citizens as Fairy Tail members began to close off the area.

"Erza is around the corner. We need to send them off your trail," she murmured, scoffing as she found Gildarts sliding down the wall as he started to doze off.

With a deep breath, she walked out from the corner, striding towards Erza whilst holding her breath.

"Alissa? Are you alright?" The queen of the fairies asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Alissa told her, looking at the familiar feet of the several Fairy Tail members within the vicinity.

"Thank goodness. When you arrived without your cloak I was worried you had encountered whatever caused the explosion."

Alissa's mouth fell open to respond, quickly snapping closed as she realised she had forgotten to replace her signature cloak.

"You're right. I did, but I'm fine," she mumbled, clutching her arm nervously.

"Is that so? So what is it that we're dealing with here?" Erza asked, her tone inquisitive and far too suspicious to a paranoid Alissa.

"It's a… cloaked figure. Didn't get a good look, but he is completely a typical bad guy. Probably heading for the Guild. You guys should head back and make sure everything is safe," she gushed, thanking the spirits she typically spoke with her eyes glued to the ground and a nervousness about her.

"Very well," Erza nodded. "We will reinforce the Guild, however we can not leave the citizens undefended."

"My thoughts exactly. I'll cover this area towards the periphery of town," she suggested, glancing back towards where she hoped Gildarts was still fast asleep.

"No. We'll need you on standby for first approach so we know what we're dealing with."

"Makes sense," Alissa muttered her mind ticking away, "but I can't just stand around and do nothing. Get Warren to let me know when you need me."

"Very well," the redhead declared, her eyes gazing at Alissa intently. "Are you sure there is nothing wrong?"

"I'm just worried about… the cloaked figure," she sighed, her voice heavy by the weight of her guilt.

"Don't worry about it," Erza comforted her with a hand on her shoulder. "Every member of Fairy Tail is out there looking for this figure. Whoever they are, we will find them."

Alissa bobbed her head, her cheeks hurting from the fake smile that dropped the second she turned back to find Gildarts sat on the pavement, his mouth wide open and emitting deep snores. Frowning, she pinched his nose, watching unamused as he jolted from his slumber.

"Wh- what happened," he garbled, caught between looking around and trying not to fall back to sleep.

"We're moving," she deadpanned.

"Ooh, frosty. You have to do better than that to compete with my history though," he chuckled, his eyes lowering once again.

In response Alissa kicked him in the ribs, causing his eyes to bulge from their sockets.

"We're moving," she repeated, gripping his arm and tugging him from the ground as he swayed.

XxX

Alissa half-dragged, half-carried Gildarts down the narrow streets of Magnolia, peering around every corner for any sign of Guild Mates before tugging him on as he muttered curses and complaints.

Peeking around the next corner Alissa spotted Lucy and Happy patrolling the area. Unfortunately for her, Happy had spotted something and began to head their way just as Gildarts attempted to wander out into the open like a zombie. Panicking, Alissa pushed him back, watching wide eyed as he landed palms down, the streets already beginning to glow.

Without a second thought, Alissa ran around the corner, barely able to register Lucy's words before she jumped out and pushed Lucy and Happy into her dimension, just as the explosion began to sound.

"Ahh," Happy panicked, flying back and forth in a panicked flutter. "What's going on?"

"It was the cloaked figure. You guys should go back and warn the Guild," she lied as she transported them back to their dimension, which has now sprinkled with dust.

"You're right, Alissa. Happy, go and warn the Guild that the creep we're looking for is here," Lucy commanded, drawing out her whip with a power stance.

"Aye, sir!"

"No! You can't," she cried, stepping into Lucy's path as Happy flew off.

"Why not?"

Alissa eyes flicked to the alleyway as Gildarts gave a long groan. As she focused on Lucy, she stepped forward, eyes widening as Alissa sent them back into her dimension.

"What's going on, Alissa?" Lucy demanded, her eyes widening as she noticed Alissa had drawn her staff, it's glowing orb currently empty.

"Lucy, you're just going to have to trust me on this. I need you to turn around and go back to the Guild," she begged the Celestial Spirit Mage.

"No, Alissa. You need to trust that if you tell me what's going on that I can help you," Lucy smiled, taking her hand into her own.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," Alissa sighed, the vines surrounding her staff beginning to glow.

From all around, similar vines which hugged and outlined the translucent Magnolia began to sliver across the ground, Lucy backing up at their approach.

"Alissa, whatever it is… we can help you…"

Alissa turned away, too much of a coward to watch as she ensnared someone who was supposed to be her friend.

"Open, gate of the Lion…"

Alissa lifted her head, shocked as the blond looked at her with steel in her eyes.

"Loke."

Next thing she knew, Alissa was blinded and someone had grabbed her hand. Gasping, she looked down as a red haired man knelt down on one knee, looking deep into her eyes.

"Well, hello there beautiful. Why haven't I met you before?" Loke said smoothly, caressing her hand gently.

With a squeal, Alissa withdrew her hand and hit him on the head with her staff.

"What are you doing, you idiot? I called you here so that you could help me, not hit on my captor," Lucy shouted as she tried to twist out of the vines that had encased her body.

"This girl captured you?" Loke frowned as he rubbed his head. "But her hand…"

"Yes, I'm Fairy Tail, which is why you should you should trust me when I say I would never hurt Lucy."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Loke frowned, looking up to his wriggling friend.

"I know what it looks like," Alissa strained, letting out a frustrated cry.

Loke raised his eyebrows, "you're obviously of two minds about this. So just let Lucy down and we can talk about this."

"I can't do that."

"No? Then I'll free her myself. Perhaps then I can get your number."

Alissa lifted her staff, causing vines to rip out from the ground. Smoothly, Loke dodged them, jumping back as they cut him off from reaching Lucy. In response, he raised a shining fist, hoping he could punch his way through. However, Alissa twisted a vine around his foot, tugging him back to the ground.

"You know, I thought we could make a real go of it, you and me," Loke declared, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

Alissa pulled a face, looking estranged as Lucy gave a long groan and dropped her head in shame.

"But it looks like we'll have to go our separate ways."

Alissa tensed as Loke changed his tactics, drawing back his fist which began to glow as he approached her. Taking a stance, she raised her staff, using it to stop his fist and suck in the rays of light magic as they burst from his hand.

"What the…"

Next thing he knew, Alissa used his shock to grab his wrist, sending him across the dimension. Looking around, she tilted her head as she tried to spot his translucent form within Magnolia.

"The gate… did you… close it?" Lucy frowned, her shock evident from her voice.

"I… I don't know…" she frowned, looking around in confusion. "I guess since I sent him away he wasn't sustained by your magic any more."

With a sigh, Alissa commanded the vines to lower Lucy to the ground so she could sit on the ground, ensuring that her arms could no longer reach her keys. Slowly, she directed a vine to grab the pouch containing them.

"What are you doing?" Lucy cried, her eyes widening as the pouch made its way towards Alissa. "You can't take my spirits! You can't Alissa! If you're the person I think you are you then you can't separate us!"

Alissa looked down at the girl, tears welling in her bright blue eyes. With a sigh, she released the girl, depositing the pouch into her now free hands.

"It's not worth it…" she muttered.

"What isn't?" Lucy whispered, stepping forward as she clutched her keys to her chest.

"I was trying to get Laxus…" Alissa sighed. "It doesn't matter. My actions have been unforgivable. To attack someone from my own Guild..."

Alissa dropped to the ground, dipping her head into her knees.

"Laxus?" Lucy questioned, moving closer to place a tentative hand on Alissa's back. "Alissa… are you trying to tell me that it was Laxus behind that corner?"

"What? No."

Alissa watched in confusion as Lucy let out a bright laugh.

"You don't have to hide the fact that you two are together."

Alissa's eyes widened, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"No! Lucy, no!" Alissa denied, waving her hands frantically in the air.

"It's ok," the girl smiled. "I know we can all be a little crazy when it comes to those we love. I mean, just look at Juvia."

"I think you're the crazy one around here. I just attacked you and you're trying to give me love advice," Alissa muttered, blue lines of embarrassment running down her face. "You're too nice, Lucy."

"Maybe I'm just a sucker for a good love story. Now come on. We need to head back to the Guild. Although I really don't know how we're going to explain how you and Laxus left two gaping holes in Magnolia," the girl frowned, rubbing her chin in thought.

Alissa sweat dropped.

"We didn't! You know what? Never mind. I need to get back to…" Alissa's blush deepened as Lucy gave her a knowing look. "things! Just… I'll catch you later, ok?"

"Ok," Lucy grinned, grabbing Alissa's hand as she crossed them back over to Magnolia.

With a wave she practically skipped away towards the Guild.

"Good luck with 'things', Alissa!"

On that note, Alissa smacked herself in the face. Slowly, she made her way back to Gildarts, trying her best to think of anything else on this Earthland. As she arrived back, her head looked left and right, confused by the empty space where only rubble could be found. At a girlish titter, Alissa followed the sound, her rage reaching tipping point as she came across Gildarts hitting on a woman from town.

"The deal is off. I'm done," she announced, her voice low as she started to head in the direction of the Guild.

"Woah, wait a second, sweetheart. We had a deal. Don't tell me you're the type to give up on a job," Gildarts teased.

"You have no idea, do you?" she raged, turning on him with such a cold fury that the woman made the smart decision to scuttle off. "Lucy knew there was someone here and instead of telling her the truth I was under the impression that no one could know! But apparently that doesn't apply to you because here you are chatting up some local!"

Alissa panted as she began screaming at him. She had had enough and that was the final straw.

Taking a deep breath, she lowered her voice, the bitterness still tainting her words, "and we both know you can't get Laxus back into the Guild, so what's the point anyway?"

Alissa raged, kicking the ground in her frustration as Gildarts sighed, rummaging in his cloak to draw out an unsealed envelope of which he pulled out a letter.

"Read this," he ordered, handing holding it out for her to inspect.

Alissa huffed, her arm stretching out to take the letter before Gildarts withdrew.

"Don't touch. Just read."

Eyes narrowing, Alissa took in the contents of the letter, briefly pausing in disbelief and flicking her eyes to the man who had apparently been named the fifth Master of Fairy Tail. As she continued to read her face softened before squinting at the bottom of the page.

"You need to move your hand. I can't see the bottom," she informed him.

"You don't need to," he murmured before beginning to seal the letter into an envelope. "If you can get me out of here then I'll give you the letter to take back to the Guild."

Alissa signed, running a hand down her tired face, "I could have hurt her, Gildarts."

"I don't believe that for a second," Gildarts disagreed, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You're a good kid."

Alissa beamed up at him.

"Absolutely nuts, but a good kid nethertheless."

Alissa's face dropped as he chuckled and ruffled her raven hair.

"Come on," Alissa muttered. "The sooner you leave the better."

XxX

"Finally, some luck," Alissa muttered to herself.

Having made it to the border of Magnolia, she had finally come across the Fairy Tail members that were making sure the 'cloaked threat' didn't make an escape attempt. This task had been given to the Thunder Legion. Their three members stood before her, bickering.

"Luck? Freed has probably got a barrier around this whole place by now," Gildarts grumbled as he nursed his hangover.

"Yes, but if there is anyone that would do anything for Laxus, it's these three," Alissa grinned.

"Hey Sunshine, what you doing back here?"

Alissa shrieked, feeling her heart pound in her chest as Bickslow scared the living daylights out of her. His totems buzzed around her head letting out a high-pitched 'making out?'

"Ew, he's old enough to be my father!"

Gildarts cocky grin turned into a frown as the Thunder Legion surrounded them.

"What's going on? Have you had another encounter with the cloaked figure?" Freed questioned, one hand on the hilt of his sword.

"No, and there is no cloaked figure. I made him up," Alissa admitted sheepishly, pawing the ground with her foot.

"Do you mean to say that I gave up my afternoon for nothing?" Evergreen scowled, her fingers drawing her fan like a sword and whacking Alissa on the head with it multiple times.

"Ow… Ow! Evergreen stop!" Alissa winced, holding up her hands as a final line of defence. "The only reason I did it was so that I could get Laxus back in the Guild!"

"Laxus? And how do you plan on doing that?" Freed inquired, his expression serious.

"We don't have time for explanations, but I promise that if you open up that barrier and let Gildarts leave, Laxus will have his Guild Mark back."

"Heh, just couldn't keep it in your pants, could ya," Bickslow taunted as Gildarts bared his teeth at him. "How many women did you upset this time?"

"Very well," Freed nodded, turning his back so his companions couldn't see the waterfalls falling from his eyes. "If it is for Laxus we will do anything!"

"Heyyyyy!"

Alissa cursed under her breath as she looked up to see who she suspected was Natsu and Happy, both of them barely specs on the horizon and getting closer by the minute.

"If Gildarts doesn't leave, Laxus can't come back."

"Oh don't worry, I expect anyone approaching will find themselves quite indisposed," Evergreen smirked, an evil glint in her eye that caused Alissa to gulp.

"I'll open up the barrier, just make sure you keep your end of the deal," Freed told them, placing a hand on the barrier to make a hole in the scripture.

Alissa grabbed Gildarts and pulled him through the barrier. They made their way through the trees, Alissa cracking out in a grin as they made it to the clearing of trees just outside Magnolia. However, before she danced in happiness, her eye caught a movement up ahead, making her push Gildarts into a bush. He fell with an 'oomph'.

"Alissa?" Laxus frowned.

She froze in place, sweat-dropping as Gildarts legs stuck out of the bush. If Laxus positioned himself right, he was bound to see him.

"Laxus," Alissa breathed, letting out a loud and nervous titter as Gildarts rustled around in the bush trying to upright himself. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Keeping an eye out, why are you shouting?" He frowned, moving closer.

Alissa's eyes flicked to the side, watching as Gildarts mouthed at her to 'distract him'. Distract him? Distract him how? Her mind went blank as she panicked, knowing he would see him any second now. He moved closer. Closer.

"What is…"

He cut off as she practically pulled his head downwards, smashing her lips against his. As distractions went it worked pretty well. His wide eyes were trained on her, watching as she kissed him, eyes closed before pulling away so that her pink-tinted face was mere inches from his, a hand still rested on his cheek.

A girlish titter came from the bushes next to them. Both parties turned, looking at Gildarts whose head stuck out the bushes to grin at them.

"Gildarts, you absolute pervert, that was your cue to leave!" Alissa shrieked, eyes alight as she clenched her fists.

Gildarts emerged from the bushes with a chuckle.

"And miss the show?" He smirked, nudging Laxus in the side and gritting his teeth to stop himself from laughing. "Wait 'til I tell your Gramps about this."

"Get out of here!" Alissa shrieked.

"What you don't want this?" Gildarts inquired, holding out the now sealed letter.

"What's that?" Laxus frowned, looking at the envelope.

"Just the evidence that Alissa lov…"

Alissa punched him in the gut, making him drop the envelope, before kicking him so far that he merely became a pinpoint in the distance. Mission complete, she thought, clapping her hands together in finality.

"Do I even want to know what just happened?" Laxus questioned, watching the girl pick up the letter and shove it in her pocket.

"No, but, err… you should stop by the Guild later. Master Mokorov has a big announcement to make and you should probably be there," she sweat-dropped.

"Alright then," Laxus turned, shaking his head as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked away.

XxX

Alissa smiled from the corner of the room. With Gildarts letter handed over to Mira his wishes had been revealed and Laxus had been acknowledged as a member of the Guild once again. She watched as the Thunder Legion chatted animatedly, talking about the upcoming training to prepare for the Grand Magic Games.

"I haven't forgotten about what happened today."

Erza's menacing aura made Alissa sweat, eye twitching as Titania loomed over the girl like a shinigami come to collect.

"E-Erza,"Alissa gulped. "I'm so sorry, please don't kill me!"

"Come on, Erza," Lucy inputted, giving the girl a kind smile, "I told you it was just a misunderstanding."

"Very well, however," the fiery redhead paused, folding her arms as she prepared to cast judgement on the shivering girl before her, "to make up for the fact I missed Alzack and Bisca's wedding..."

Alzack and Bisca both sweat-dropped thinking the girl would never get over the fact they were now married.

"I expect to be Maid-of-Honour when it comes to yours and Laxus's."

Alissa's mouth dropped open, as did the entire rooms. Master Mokorov, now the sixth Master, spat out his drink.

"Alissa and Laxus?" The man gasped.

Alissa let out an eep, picking up Happy to hide her face and regretting it when the cat started making kissy faces at her.

"Well it's about time you started producing me some great-grandchildren, my boy!" Mokorov chirped, his cheeky rosy from alcohol as he patted his grandson on the back.

There was a crash as Alissa fainted, her limbs twitching as her mouth muttered the word 'grandchildren'.

"We're not dating," Laxus stated.

Of course that didn't stop Erza, already envisioning each small detail of the affair as she scooped up the bride-to-be and carried her unconscious body out with thoughts of going to try on wedding dresses.


	6. Story Six - Exceeds Expectations

**Story Six - Exceeds Expectations**

"Hey Alissa!"

Alissa cracked open an eyelid as two bare legs pushed their way through the gap in the bench, taking a seat. Levy flicked her wrist to wave at the girl having a nap under the table, resting her head on it as she tried to peek through the cracks to look at the shy mage.

"You never told me who you're going to be training with for the next three months."

"I'm not going to be training. I'm going to stay here and continue doing jobs for the Guild while everyone is away."

"WHAT?"

Alissa let out an 'eep' as the bench was lifted, Master Makorov completely ignoring Levy's protests as she was lifted up with it, feet dangling as she screeched.

"What do you mean you're not training?" Master demanded, his head inflated to five times its normal size. "What about my 30 million… err, I mean restoring the Guild to number one."

Levy dropped from the table, letting out a small gasp as she found herself in the arms of a certain Dragon Slayer. She muttered a thanks before turning her attention back to Alissa, a rosy hue on her cheeks.

"It's a Fairy Tail tradition," Romeo grinned. "The Grand Magic Games comes around and Alissa goes 'missing'."

"So you've never been?" Levy frowned.

"Oh, she goes every year," Master Macao explained, grinning as Alissa squirmed under scrutiny.

"One year she took out an entire team," Romeo chirped up, finding himself being used as the girl's shield as he came in proximity.

"That's so strange. I would of thought the whole crowd thing would have put you off," Levy frowned, resting a hand on her arm.

"Oh, she's never taken part. She just sneaks in to watch and ends up beating up anyone that bad-mouths our team." Jet enlightened her. "That year she jumped in the middle of the arena and knocked out the guy with one blow before his team jumped in and she beat them up too."

"I think the only reason we weren't disqualified was because the fight was thought to be the highlight of the Games," Romeo grinned.

"Then that decides it, you're training just like everyone else," Makarov commanded.

"Fine I'll train, but there is no way I'm standing in front of thousands of people and taking part in a team," the girl shuddered.

"We'll see," Makarov muttered mischievously, causing Alissa to sweat drop.

"Well if you need someone to train with, you could always…"

"If there is anyone who Alissa will be training with, it's us," Evergreen announced, pushing her glasses back on her nose as the Thunder Legion stepped up.

"That's right," Freed agreed, causing half the member's eyebrows to shoot upwards. "Unlike the others we will be training hard as opposed to goofing off."

Freed gave a pointed look in the direction of Natsu and Gray who were carrying a multitude of items for the beach, such as a bucket, spade and deck-chair.

"Then it's decided. Alissa will be joining Laxus and the Thunder Legion in their training," Makarov announced, placing the table back into position and giving Laxus a sly smile. "I imagine there will be no objections."

"Sure, she can come," Laxus declared lowly. "If she can keep up that is."

"Screw you, Sparky!" came Alissa's shout from under the table.

"We all know you want to, ya sleaze" came Gajeel's taunt from across the room.

Next thing Gajeel knew, Alissa had warped dimensions, jumping on his back as she grabbed his neck and proceeded to choke him.

XxX

"Walking sucks," Evergreen moaned, slipping off her shoes as they decided to take a break thanks to her constant groaning.

"Walking improves our stamina, and can be considered a form of training in itself," Freed told her, whilst giving her a stern look.

"That's why we're walking? I thought it was because Laxus would get sick."

The whole group stared at Alissa openly, Bickslow going so far as to forget his tongue was hanging out of his mouth to chomp down on it with a shriek.

"You knew this entire time?" Bickslow exclaimed, once he was done trying to study his tongue in concern.

"Of course I knew. Natsu was well known for it and I still laugh every time I think of Sabertooth's Rogue when he..."

The group didn't get to find out what happened to Rogue from Sabertooth as the girl snorted and threw her head back to laugh.

"But Gajeel doesn't get sick. You went on a mission with him on a boat," Freed pointed out.

"He'll get there. He's just a late-bloomer," Alissa grinned at the ground, an evil flash in her eyes. "Plus I can't wait until I can stick his ass in a swing set and push him until he pukes."

"We're still walking," Laxus growled.

"Course, Sparky." Alissa blinked. "Trains are terrifying."

"They are?"

"Course they are! Horrible overcrowded things!" She shuddered.

"Could we just take a train this one time?" Evergreen complained, clasping her hands as she gave Laxus her puppy dog eyes.

"No," Freed barked. "We must do whatever Laxus finds the most comfortable."

"I find trains quite enjoyable," Bickslow grinned.

"Yeah, only 'cus you take advantage and draw on my face," Laxus grumbled.

Alissa snorted, shoving a hand to her mouth as Laxus gave her a glare.

"Or maybe we will take the train," he threatened.

"N-no, so mean Bickslow!" she cried, whacking him on the head for good measure.

"Like you wouldn't, Miss-Stick-Him-In-A-Swing-Until-He-Pukes," Bickslow grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Well you couldn't do that to Laxus, he just wouldn't fit," she laughed. "Instead we would have to…"

Alissa's eyes narrowed on the horizon, her eyes widening before she let out a deafening shriek, the only evidence she had once been stood beside them being the dust she left in her wake.

"I don't suppose we could just leave her to whatever she's doing, could we?" Freed sighed, already getting up.

"Great, more walking," Evergreen groaned, pulling on her shoes.

"And to think we ever thought she was shy," Laxus muttered. "Come on, let's go see what the idiot has seen."

XxX

"Soo cute!" Alissa shrieked.

The Thunder Legion sweat-dropped in sync as they encountered the girl with an arm full of Happy-lookalikes. But that wasn't all, the place contained Exceeds as far as the eye could see.

"Welcome!" came a high pitched voice.

The group turned to find a bright yellow exceed fly up to them.

"Have you wizards come to challenge the great Longclaw?"

"Longclaw?" Freed repeated. "No, we are merely passing through the area. We are supposed to be training."

At that he gave Alissa a long glare, causing her to release her collection of Exceeds with an 'awww' from both parties.

"Hey, maybe it's about time you followed trends, Laxus," Bickslow grinned, slapping the man on the back, tongue lolling.

"As if Laxus would want a silly cat," Evergreen said pointedly.

"Yessssss! Let's get one, oh please, oh please, oh please," Alissa raced up to him, hands clasped as she begged.

"Maybe you should go for this one," Bickslow laughed, holding up a bright orange Exceed in dungarees that was dribbling and letting out a low 'duhhhhh' sound. "He looks just like you!"

That earned Bickslow a multitude of mini bolts that felt like he had received one hundred electric shocks all at once.

"Well, if you're training, then there is no one stronger than Longclaw! Of course you would have to impress him and he sure is a hard Exceed to impress!"

"So this Longclaw is an Exceed, huh?" Laxus smiled slyly. "Strongest of them all?"

"No one is stronger than Longclaw!" The cat chirped. "Many people, both mages and hunters, have tried to defeat him, but he is just too strong."

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check this Longclaw out," Laxus commented lazily.

"Then we shall fly you over to him!" The yellow cat offered.

"Yes! We are so getting an Exceed!" Alissa beamed, finding herself being lifted up by the yellow Exceed. "This is going to be amazing. Then any of us can soar into the air and…"

"What are you talking about, Lissa?" Evergreen said, her wings fluttering behind her. "All members of the Thunder Legion can already fly."

"Even Bickslow?"

Alissa pouted as Bickslow came soaring past her, supported by his totems. Alongside him Freed floated in the air supported by his dark purple wings as Laxus began to spark, ready to take flight.

"No fair," she frowned, arms crossed.

"Alright," came a squeak at her back. "Just follow us and we'll take you to Longclaw! Let's go!"

Alissa smiled gleefully as they flew over the forest, landing just outside a cave with a dark and ominous entrance. Alissa landed on the ground, watching as the yellow Exceed looked towards the darkness.

"Oh, great Longclaw! Five wizards seek your wisdom to become strong!"

A deep growl came from the cave, shaking the surrounding rocks so much that Alissa thought it was going to cause a cave in.

"And which of these weaklings wishes to show me their worth for the honour of my time?" the reply came as an echo, bouncing all around the cave to make it sound like they were surrounded.

"Guess that would be me," Laxus stepped forward cockily, his lightning already flickering around his body.

"Very well."

Thumps rang out from the cave, rocks beginning to pour down the side of the mountain. Alissa scooped up as many Exceeds in her arms as she could, hiding behind them as her heart thumped rapidly.

"Longclaw accepts your challenge and the Exceeds hold no accountability for loss of limbs or instantaneous death," the yellow Exceeds grinned before moving out of the way.

"Shouldn't you have told us that before we agreed!" Evergreen gulped, her mouth dropping open.

"Do not worry, Laxus is strong," Freed announced confidently, a hand rested on his sword hilt.

All eyes were fixed at the entrance, an enormous outline making itself known. Emerging from the cave was an Exceed almost one-hundred times the normal size. He slowly held out his hand, everyone holding their breath as he revealed he was holding… a small electric blue kitten.

"Sooooo cute!" Alissa cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't you think you should get the kitten out of the way?" Laxus frowned.

"Who are you calling a kitten? Now fight me, ya big lug!" the kitten threatened, holding up a fluffy paw as he yelled at him in boyish tones.

"Pahahahahaha!" Bickslow laughed, clutching his knees as he bent over. "This is Longclaw? Pahahahaha!"

Laxus gave his companion a dark look.

"Don't focus on him, show me what you've got!" The kitten hissed, hair standing on end as he jumped down from the giant Exceeds hand, back curved.

"You've got to be kidding me," Laxus groaned, relaxing his stance.

"Too late," the kitten snapped, rising up like a bird and flying towards Laxus.

He kicked out a single fluffy paw, landing a hit on Laxus's chest… who went flying back into a nearby tree with an almighty crash. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Laxus!" Freed cried, going to recover the lightning mage.

"That is one strong kitten," Bickslow gulped, his totems floating behind him echoing 'strong'.

"Lissa!" Evergreen scolded, finding the girl bowing to the electric blue kitten.

"Please show me how you did that!" she begged.

"Are you not concerned that the one you consider the strongest is dead?" Longclaw inquired, his cute, fuzzy paws indicating the distance.

"He's not dead," Evergreen huffed. "It takes more than that to defeat Laxus."

As if on cue, Laxus came staggering from the direction he was kicked, leaning heavily on Freed for support.

"So it seems," the kitten observed, his big blue eyes flashing. "Very well. For being the first to survive that particular move I shall award you some training, but please know it won't be easy."

"I'm not sure I can survive this training," Evergreen gulped.

"Me either," Alissa shuddered.

XxX

The electric blue kitten, barely the size of Alissa's palm walked across the ground, his soft, fuzzy paws clasped behind his back, looking between his five apprentices.

"This is stupid," Laxus muttered under his breath, standing straight as Longclaw's soft pink ears twitched towards him.

"Since this is training I will go easy on you," Longclaw announced, fluttering his cloud-like wings and lifting himself in the air. "Now, attack."

There was a crackle of lightning as Laxus launched himself in the air, flinging himself at the kitten. There was a blur of electric blue as he flew upwards, landing on Laxus's body to kick him into the ground, burying him in a crater in the ground.

"That was for your comment, next."

Bickslow pushed Alissa forward, making her grab his arm and fling him forward instead. The two ended up in a pitiful scramble amongst themselves.

"I will avenge you, Laxus!" Freed shouted, drawing his sword and charging.

He swiped at the kitten, who flicked out a single claw and cut the thin blade clean from the scabbard, causing it to fall to the ground. Freed just stared at it, open-mouthed.

"You call those claws?" Longclaw snickered. "Next."

"X-formation, babies!" Bickslow called to the response of 'okay'.

Unfortunately, Longclaw was already scratching at his neck and face with his back legs, as if he had just finished with the litter box. Bickslow shrieked, falling to the ground as he clutched his face.

"The physical body is obviously the weakness with this one. Next!"

Alissa looked towards Evergreen as she shook her head. Sighing, she charged in, finding the cat at her face, the hit already landing as she tried to cross dimensions. Turns out her dimension didn't want that monster in there anyway as she flickered back and forth in an instant and fell to the ground, feeling dizzy.

"Cover yourself, Alissa!" Freed snapped, making Alissa blink as she realised how much she had messed up, having lost her cloak, and her skin tight clothes, meaning all she was left with was underwear.

"Ohmymagic," she gasped, trying and failing to cover herself with her hands as her whole body ached as if she had just been hit by a train.

"Now that's just mean!" Evergreen yelled, eyes flashing.

"Needs confidence. Final one."

"That's it! You asked for this!" Evergreen shouted, lifting into the air with her wings. "Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!"

As great golden lights filled the air, Longclaw's eyes shrunk as his pupils dilated. Altering his course from targeting Evergreen, he proceeded to chase the lights as they scattered across the sky.

"I've got it! I've got it," the kitten yelped, wiggling his but as he pounced on the ground, his two fluffy paws intertwined before he lifted them to view his catch. "I… I don't got it."

Longclaw turned to Evergreen slowly, his eyes wide.

"You have bested me with your light."

The Exceeds that had gathered to watch all gasped.

"O-of course I did," Evergreen smirked, landing back on the ground with crossed arms.

"You have got to be kidding me," Laxus groaned from his hole.

"Never before in my life have I been bested!" Longclaw gasped, eyes pinned on Evergreen as he bowed to her, all the Exceeds copying his actions. "I would be most grateful if you could train me, great Lightbringer!"

"I suppose I could," the girl grinned, flicking out her fan to cover her grin. "Of course my friends still need to train, so perhaps you could help them a little more?"

"Ever, just lift my head up, just enough so I can see Lissa before I die," Bickslow requested from his sorry state on the ground.

Evergreen's only response was to light up the tip of her finger, launching the light as Bickslows's body as he found himself being pounced on by Longclaw.

"Thanks, Ever," came Alissa's voice as Evergreen picked up the cloak on the ground and wrapped it around the girl. "You're not really going to make us keep training with Longclaw though, are you?"

"He is rather strong."

"You're a cruel, cruel Fairy."

"That I am," Evergreen grinned, resting her lit up finger on her lips.

XxX

"More walking," Evergreen huffed, rolling her eyes. "We should have just stayed. You were all making great progress."

"Laxus never even got his Exceed," Alissa pouted, looking forlorn.

She hadn't been able to touch those soft electric blue paws once, despite the amount of times she had tried.

"I don't want one. Ever," Laxus grumbled from behind the bandages that covered the entirety of his body.

"I think that orange one took a liking to you," Bickslow grinned, his tongue hanging out.

"I think it is best we agree never to speak of this again," Freed commanded, giving each of them a pointed look.

The group walked in silence, Bickslow finding the corners of his mouth tugging upwards.

"Hey Freed, don't you think our training is going exceedingly well?"

"What did I just say, Bickslow?"

"Can't seem to recall. Your memory must exceed my own."

"Bickslow," came Freed's low murmur, which terrified all the other members of the group to no end.

"Truly, you've exceeded me."

"Dark Ecriture: Silence."

Alissa clamped a palm to her mouth, thinking the man had gotten off lightly. That was before his totems popped up.

"Silence is exceedingly irritating!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Exceeding all else!"

"Run," was all Freed said, his one eye dark, a purple glow acting as his pupil.

Alissa suspected that Bickslow would never be seen again.


End file.
